


When the team finds out (prego edition)

by Tailah_Haderson_Gilbert



Series: Different Ways [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailah_Haderson_Gilbert/pseuds/Tailah_Haderson_Gilbert
Summary: Teams in the arrow verse find out couples are pregnant in unexpected ways. So in other words our characters who can't keep their mouths shut will find out and tell everyone. but in unique ways.





	1. Mick, Beer and some ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I don't know anything about being pregnant. absolutely nothing.  
But I am a female, just thought you should know.  
If anything is wrong please feel free to comment but in a nice way letting me know.  
I also didn't research coz I'm lazy, haha, whoops.  
please enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora is pregnant, Ice cream helps. But Mick decides that today is the day to pick on the pregnant lady. Only he doesn't know, nobody does. Until they do. But they aren't the only ones.

Nora’s eating pineapple ice cream with chocolate sauce and sprinkles, something she’s not sure whether it’s a pregnancy craving or she’s just stress eating. This was a shock to her, but she’s happy that she and Ray are going to start a family together. Her thoughts are interrupted when Mick walks into the parlour, heading straight for the fridge grabbing yet another beer. She’s not sure what number this is but she’s positive it’s not his first. 

Ray pokes his head into the parlour trying to find his girlfriend, And he is correct to guess that she is here. So far her favourite places since finding out she is pregnant are the library, gym and the parlour. A smile lights up his face as he walks towards Nora who seems to be eating ice cream, yum! He sits down ignoring Mick placing a hand on Nora’s arm, making his presence known. They both look at each other, speaking through their eyes. 

“Your fat” Mick states gruffly towards the witch. The couple's eyes fly towards the arsonist with shock at his statement.  
“Excuse me?” Nora retorts flabbergasted.  
“Your fat, you’ve really let yourself go,” he says blandly, chugging his drink. Ray would do something but he is letting his girlfriend fight her own battles, but if he’s telling the truth he is amazed that Mick would even say something like that. He’s sitting there lost in dismay that he doesn’t realise his mouth is open, prompting Mick to feel the need to tell him  
“You’ll catch flies like that haircut” he grumbles before turning to leave just as the rest of their crew walk in, chatting away unaware of the tension in the room. 

“Oh, I know she’s pregnant, I was just messing with ya both” he throws over his shoulder leaving everyone in the parlour gobsmacked. 

Ava turns to Sara glaring daggers at her girlfriend  
“You told Mick?” She questions in amazement over the fact she told Mick of all people “ You promised to keep it a secret” the confusion keeps rising among the legends, although that's not hard with this bunch.  
The couple the statement was intended at, both processing different things say at the same time  
“Ava’s pregnant?” Nora probes the female couple  
“How’d he find out?” Ray asks his girlfriend in a daze.  
Which in turn confuses everyone even more.


	2. Mick, Memories and Moods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick, baby.  
That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do we really know Mick's age?  
because I definitely don't.  
Along with that, I'm not 100% what Mick was up too before the start of his journey on the flash, this might not go along with that but I don't really care.  
I'm really proud of this one, and it's kinda more backstory than anything.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gathered at the console, the team slowly starts to prepare for today's mission. For once though, Mick isn't the last one, that just so happens to be Ray, which is odd.  
So they wait. Charlie sitting on the floor, Mick on the steps to the parlour and the rest standing around the said console. 

Mick likes his team-he'd never say it aloud, but sitting in silence together is not something he wants to be doing. So he lets his mind wander, which isn’t a thing Mick does often. His mind can be a scary place to be. He’s done a lot of bad, even the good can’t hide the horrors of what he ‘accomplished’. Some of these things so happen to be women, he never hurt them, that's his number one rule. He’d never hurt an innocent, and he respects women. He respects respectable people.

There have been a fair few women, never one twice though. Not after what happened, he didn’t want to chance ruining more peoples lives. He’d sleep with them, leave a pricy parting gift and then leave from their lives entirely.  
So when one of them found him, he was shocked, confused and very impressed. Not many people had the talent to find him, he and Leonard made sure. No matter where they went, she’d show up but it wasn’t as stalker-ish as you would think. Mary was kind and loving and that was what drew him in in the first place, and he couldn’t understand why someone like her would follow him, for him. 

He let her stay, and it was as domestic as he had ever gotten until boarding this ship. She looked after him and even Snart, and when Lisa would stop by they bonded over anything. Life was good. Stealing, coming back to her and having smart by his side. That was until they came back one night after a rather successful heist and Mary was on the kitchen floor cover in blood. The shock had kept him glued to his spot while Snart rushed into action. It all happened so quickly, ambulance being called, Mary left out the front of their hideout and Mick and his partner packing and making a rushed exit. The one thing that made it hard to leave, that made Len have to physically drag him away was the fact that Mary had told him just before the mission that she was pregnant.

From that day forward, he tried not to think about her and the fact that their baby had died. Not even getting a chance to live in this horrible world, but fated to died long before it lived. But maybe, if it had been born it would have made his existence that bit better, he sure knows Its mother did. 

It took a while before Mick released that everyone was looking at him, including haircut, when did he get here? He grunted his response to whatever they had said and sat up ready for anything he had to do to help this mission.

“Rory, did you hear me?” Sara says and it may not be the first time by the look on her face. Mick sighs and grunts out an honest no. Raising his head to look up at her to signal her to continue, only she shakes her head mumbling something under her breath which prompts Gideon to start. 

“Mr Rory I found Mary Valentina…” there’s pause almost like the computer has emotions, “and your daughter, Rory Valentina”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how'd you like it???  
I'm thinking of possibly doing one-shots to go with this chapter later on, It'll be in this Story.  
So maybe like what actually happens to Mary as one, and Rory grouping up as one and finally her meeting her dad. I don't know.  
If you have any suggestions or ideas let me know, please!!


End file.
